Each day in virtually every country safety incidents and road accidents occur, many involving one or more vehicles. Many such accidents are minor ones where drivers exchange information and resume their journeys. However, many others result in at least one vehicle no longer capable of being driven as well as injuries to drivers and passengers. In the latter cases, first response teams become aware of the accident because someone has reported it. Police patrol cars, ambulances, and often fire trucks race to the accident site because minutes can make a difference in life and death scenarios. Where a vehicle has rolled spilling hazardous materials on a road, first responders could include personnel and vehicles specialized to handle such materials. Where an explosion could occur, other personnel and vehicles specialized for handling such matters could be dispatched. In essence, emergency response vehicles and personnel can comprise more than patrol cars, ambulances and fire trucks.
Where accidents occur on city streets, first responders are faced with risks of other vehicles driving past the accident and pedestrians coming upon the scene and lingering. Both situations can delay life-saving action by causing delayed arrival of first-response vehicles, exiting of ambulances, and posing risks of injuries to pedestrians milling about.
Typically, when the first of the first-responder vehicles arrives, someone takes charge of directing traffic around the accident site and keeping pedestrians at safe distance from the site. Depending on other circumstances, someone else may have to communicate with yet-to-arrive first-responders to give them situational updates and directives.
A first-response management system that could begin diverting vehicles and pedestrians even before the arrival of first-response vehicles could save time and save lives.